Mina Ashido
Mina Ashido is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Statistics *'Name': Mina Ashido, Pinky *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': July 30 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 159 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 47 kg (103 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pink *'Eye Color': Dark with Yellow irises *'Hair Color': Pink *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Acid *'Standard Equipment': Acidproof Shoes *'Weaknesses': Risks damaging her own skin with her acid if she loses control of it. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Acid Veil, Acid Shot, Acid Impact *'Voice Actor': Eri Kitamura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically, Small Building level with Acid *'Speed': Athlete, higher when using Acid to slide around. Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Small Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Acid *'Intelligence': Average (Mina has shown to be a highly capable combatant. She has come up with creative ways of using her quirk, so much so that she placed ninth in Quirk Apprehension Test. She has demonstrated great competence in taking advantage of an opponent's weakness, as shown in her fight with Aoyama.) Appearance Mina's skin is tinted a pink color due to her acid quirk. Her eyes are dark with yellow irises. She has unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She is of medium height, a slender yet fairly curvaceous built, and set more broadly than some of her other female classmates. During school hours she wears the normal female school uniform. Her hero suit consists of a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight body suit and a tan jacket with white fur on the collar. She wears a white mask as well. The boots are custom made to allow her to secrete acid from her feet to slide around. Personality Mina is cheerful and most of the time seen with a smile on her face. She is easily excited, but also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, out of relief, out of sadness and out of frustration. However, she is still very easygoing, having no problem being completely naked in front of other people, however she still doesn't appreciate being peeped at by Minoru Mineta. Mina is also very sociable and eager to engage in social situations, and is shown to become very upset when she is denied an opportunity to be at a gathering or event she looks forward too. She is something of a romantic and is very interested in the love lives of other people. She gets easily excited when she suspects people to have feelings for others, as shown when she excitedly asked Uraraka who she's in love with. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Acid: Mina's Quirk allows her to shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and can control the degree of solubility, as well as its viscosity. She can use it offensively but has shown utility as well such as melting handholds for herself to climb with. She is also known to secrete the acid from her feet in order to slide around. *'Acid Veil': One of Mina's three special moves. By maximizing her acid's solubility and viscosity, Mina creates a gelatinous acid wall that blocks incoming projectiles. Mina's Acid Veil was strong enough to block hardened balls (which were stronger than concrete) with ease. *'Acid Shot': *'Acid Impact': Acidproof Shoes: Mina wears special shoes that have holes in their soles, that let Mina secrete acid from her feet. The shoes are not damaged by the acid. Mina can use this to slide across the ground on her acid. Relationships *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Ochaco Uraraka *Toru Hagakure *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Yuga Aoyama Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. Student Category:My Hero Academia Characters